


Her new roommates

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Harry Potter, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: During Harriet Potter's 8th year she tries to make sense(and peace) with the reality that Ron on a regular basis gives head to his roommates.femHarry.mostly Slash
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom/Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Her new roommates

At the September first, when after the feast Harriet Potter tried to go up into her old dorm, she was unable to. Hermione went right ahead as usual, and Harriet hit an invisible wall that barred her from going any farther as it would've done if a wizard tried to come through.

Almost a full hour of McGonagall, who, despite her new title still held the position of the head of Gryffindor, trying to help Harriet go through, proved unsuccessful. In the end McGonagall with frustration told Harriet that Hogwarts' wards for some reason were unable to identify her properly, and thus to confirm that she was indeed a witch. Hermione's hypothesis, which she had told only Harriet and Ron a few days later, was most likely the cause was Harriet losing the part of Voldemort's soul. Later Harriet got another proof of that when instead of her name the Marauders' map showed three question marks.

Harriet was given an option to use one of the several quarters for teachers that were still free, but she didn't want any special treatment. She had a lot of it as it was, so she refused. Plus those rooms were a long way from Gryffindor tower where she tended to spend a lot of her time. Without a hint of hesitation she took a temporary, which ended up stretching for the whole year, option of sharing a dorm with wizards. Harriet thought nothing of it. She had spent good chunks of summers with Ron, and almost the whole past year as well. The others she knew pretty well too. None of them voiced out any objections of her rooming with them.

The first few days were completely ordinary. She got used to sharing a dorm with wizards without much trouble or inconvenience. The sole difference was that in her new bathroom there also was a urinal. Beside that everything was more or less the same. Ron was Ron. Her new roommates, who she has been friendly with for years, behaved respectfully and were considerate.

Nothing was out of the ordinary until the fifth of September when it happened for the first time. Then, three days later, again. And again. And again after that...

Harriet was at loss. So much so that at first she had difficulties to articulate her feelings and thoughts even to herself. She sure wanted to know why every few days Ron gave head to the other three of their roommates, but she just wasn't able to bring herself to ask him about it. It wouldn't have been as disconcerting if she accidentally caught them. It was nothing of that sort. They did it irregardless of her presence! As if she wasn't even there!

For years it didn't even occur to Harriet that Ron might not be straight. She wasn't sure whether he was or not, even after witnessing him giving blowjobs. He has dated Hermione for several months! Harriet knew the reason of their break up. It wasn't that. Before Hermione there was also Lavander and another witch Ron didn't like to talk about. She saw Ron snogging from time to time with witches almost since the start of the year! For the first month there were one from Hufflepuff, then another from Ravenclaw. Ever since the battle of Hogwarts he started getting significantly more attention from witches, and didn't shy away from responding in kind.

So why give blowjobs to his roommates? To all three of them no less! It didn't make any sense to her. Harriet wasn't able to say a word about the whole thing. Not to Hermione or to others. Especially to Hermione. She just didn't know how one brings something like that up, or even whether one should. Because she hasn't asked her new roommates, or Ron, about the whole thing on the very first time, she felt like asking about it after witnessing it for many times would've been weird, and many other justifications she has convinced herself with. Sometimes she thought that she simply went bonkers and those were her hallucinations. So bizarre it was.

The three of her new roommates were one thing - Neville she knew well, while others not so much. But Ron! He was her best friend! And yet, he, just like the other three, gave zero acknowledgement about it. Zero!

On some days Dean, Seamus, and Neville would gather around Ron and he would just suck them off. Like it was the most normal thing to do when a bunch of wizards have some spare time. All three at the same time. She has never seen Ron give just a single blowjob. It was either three or nothing. She didn't see a pattern of why they did it on some days and not on others. Besides the fact that on weekends it was more frequent. She never heard them discussing it. They simply did it. No preamble. Sometimes she was in the middle of conversation with one of them, when he said: "Talk to you later" and went to get, or to give, in Ron's case, head. As if there was a special bell that announced it was blowjobs time. The one that rang on a some magical frequency that witches, or just her in particular, didn't hear. It was maddening.

She wondered whether Ron lost a bet, or he with the other three was cursed, or myriad of other possible explanations. One crazier than another.

They could've used the bathroom or waited for until she wasn't around. She certainly didn't spend all her free time in her dorm. They could've just asked her to leave for a quarter of an hour. But no. Not even close.

They did it after taking showers, which made sense to Harriet, who even Hermione sometimes joked was too hung up on cleanliness. And because they took showers close to the bed-time, she often was already there. But surely they were able to take additional showers just for that? Or wait until she went to the shower? They didn't do anything of that sort. Was she present or not - it didn't seem to matter to them. Sometimes she came out of the bathroom only to catch them in the middle of it. At times it seemed as if in a way they forgot of her existence for a short while. They were sort of aware that she was there, but not all the way. It was insane.

The very first time she saw Ron blow them she was reading a book in her bed. She was so shocked that she forgot to get incensed about it. She simply pretended that she didn't see anything and just kept on reading. Or at least pretended to do so. That time her only explanation was that they forgot that she was there and hadn't noticed her. She didn't remember whether she had cast concealing charms on her canopy that day, figuring if she had, then they might've just not seen her and thought they were alone. To try and check by Finite'ing the canopy didn't seem like a good option at the time, lest they notice she was there and get embarrassed.

In a few days after that Harriet got the proof that they didn't forget that she was there. The second time happened when she was at her desk, in full view from any point of the room. It would've been one thing if they were sneaking about and she caught them sometimes. But no. Seamus literally was sitting beside her at his own desk minutes before his cock ended up in Ron's mouth. She noticed what they were doing by those very distinct slurping and squelching sounds. That time she literally froze, unable to turn and make sure Ron indeed was blowing them once again. It took her a few minutes to remember that she had a wand, so she conjured a small mirror to see what was going on behind her.

After Ron swallowed a mouthful of cum, the one who came always thanked him. So casually, as if they got a spare quill and not a full-blown blowjob. With her there! And right afterwards Ron always had such a satisfied smile, that it seemed that he was the one who just came.

Before her NEWTs year Harriet sometimes had troubles looking at a snogging couple. And with her new roommates she was forced to watch them get blowjobs. Well, nobody forced her or stopped her from leaving. She just wasn't able not to watch. Like a car-crash. Or a burning house. Or a literal porn that was playing out right there, before her eyes!

First times were weird. Exceptionally so. But soon she just wasn't able to deny her nature. The weirdness of the whole didn't go anywhere, at least not right away, but by the end of September her body's whispers started to become more and more insistent. Saying to her that her right hand awfully long time hasn't been inbetween her legs. Even on the days when she has already played with herself in the shower that very evening.

Usually after Ron was done with the three of them and himself, which in most cases was right before the bed-time, he nonchalantly wished everybody, and her in particular, since they were best friends, a good night. As if he didn't deepthroat Neville's monster of a cock minutes ago. She would've banged her head against the wall, hearing him say that, if she wasn't so damn horny and desperately waited for them to go to their beds finally and turn the lights off. So she could take care of herself as well.

For many weeks, after witnessing another spectacle, as she called it, she vowed to talk to Ron next morning finally. To clear the things out once and for all. She didn't even plan on asking them to stop. On the contrary. She just wanted answers. But overnight her resolve melted away. She just wasn't able to bring herself to do it. To say anything. To acknowledge it. Even facing Voldemort felt easy in comparison with the idea of asking Ron questions about the whole thing. And she had a whole lot of questions. So many of them... And zero answers. Only her wild guesses.

Why did Ron do it? Why was he the only one? Why did he do it the way he did? With her there and all. Why did he deepthroat only Neville's cock? Because it was the biggest one? Did he use some charm to do it? She herself had some experience with giving blowjobs, but not a single bloke who she has messed with had a dick anywhere as big as Neville's. Swallowing something of that size seemed impossible without magic. Yet Ron did it, and quite effortlessly. At times she almost felt envious. Why did he always swallow afterwards?! She knew that cum certainly didn't taste good, and that was her being generous. But Ron did it over and over. Four loads of cum each time, because he always swallowed his own as well.

She knew basic concealment charms, ever since she learned them years ago for that exact purpose, as many other witches did in her previous dormitory - to play with herself in bed. Of course, formally that charm allowed the caster to read while in bed and not disturb others. But everybody knew its additional uses. Though nobody talked about it. At first she didn't even think of playing with herself in her bed, and used shower-time for that. In a dormitory with witches it was much easier. But pretty soon, after witnessing Ron's blowjobs again and again, she started to diddle herself right afterwards without much care. She just wasn't able to help herself. She had difficulties not to do it right when Ron was still at it, and at times she did, when she was absolutely sure they wouldn't notice.

This soon turned into her main reason for not saying a word to Ron, or anybody, about the blowjobs. She really didn't want them to stop. Diddling herself to fantasies was one thing, but doing it to a live porn was much-much better. Not that she often played with herself, at least at the beginning, while watching them, but they almost always did it right before bed, especially on week-days. Which suited her perfectly. So when she went to bed as well, cast several charms to make sure nobody would see and hear her, closed her eyes and visualized what she saw minutes ago. Boy how it helped her cum.

For weeks, and then months, they did the exact same thing. There was barely ever any variation. Like some strange ritual that had to be executed the same way each time. With Ron sitting on a small puff chair, which brought him to the ideal height to face the three dicks. Neville was often in the middle, and Dean and Seamus by his sides. As if Neville's cock was the main course. And in a way it was - Ron did spend almost half of the time concentrated on Neville. Not that he ignored the other two, but if counting the time with whose cock his mouth was filled with, Neville's certainly seemed like his priority. And while at it, Ron used his hands on the others. He switched between the three of them constantly, rarely sucking on a cock for more than a minute, as if he wanted to be fair. Went left to right and back. Again and again. Barely ever leaving a cock unattended.

But no matter whose cock was in his mouth, the moment one of them was about to finish, there was a warning, one of the very few instances any of them said anything, and Ron switched to him. Harriet not often, or at least not as often as she would've liked, was able to see their cum. Her most favourite part became when Ron wasn't fast enough at switching and got some on his face. Which he, of course, scooped up and licked off - he seldom wasted even a drop. From time to time accidents did happen. But because she was never in the line of fire, she never got an accident happen to her. Furniture did suffer on occasion though. The one who made the mess just used cleaning charms on it without batting an eye. One spills some water? Or some semen? Big deal... There's a cleaning charm. Their carefree attitude was something.

She didn't know whether it was intentional, but most of the time she got the most perfect viewing angle possible. Irregardless of where she was when they began. As if they not just didn't care that she watched, but outright did it in a way so that she could watch. The three of them could've stood in a semi-circle around Ron, but no, they stood in almost straight line. At least the one that happened to be the closest to her stood slightly away. As if not to obscure the view. Not that Harriet didn't like that she was able to see everything. But that left one giant question - why did they do it so? Was her watching them part of the deal? Why then they ignored her in every other way?

Moments after the first of them came Ron got one hand free, so it usually went to his own cock. Which was, surprise-surprise, hard from the moment his lips came into contact with one of the others. Unlike the other three, who every time got completely starkers, Ron always was in his boxers, and his boner either tented them or was sticking out from the fly. Seeing Ron's hard cock unnerved Harriet for the longest. But, like to everything else, she got used to seeing it as well. By the middle of October or so.

Otherwise in every-day-life all four were considerate of the fact that a witch was living with them. They never gallivanted around starkers, so Harriet never saw their privates outside of the time Ron sucked them off. They knocked at the bathroom door instead of barging in. So overall they were quite mindful.

It would've made more sense to Harriet if they all gave each-other head. She heard rumours of witches experimenting. But it didn't look like an experiment. It seemed like just a thing they did. As one of the routines before bed - they took showers, they brushed their teeth, they sucked cocks. Well, Ron was the one who always did the sucking.

Why didn't Ron ask any of them for something back?! One of them could've at least gave Ron a handjob once in a while, or just take turns since there were three of them and only one of Ron. Harriet was mentally tearing her hair out because it seemed so unfair. She definitely saw some appeal of giving blowjobs if she tried to look at it from Ron's point of view. Not that she ever was crazy about them, but she didn't deny the fact. However, one thing was to give head to a person one likes and then get something in return, and the other to do it Ron's way. He never got anything in return! Discounting their cum. Which wouldn't have been a fair trade even if cum were the best-tasting-thing in the world.

Were they all gay? A bit gay? What the fuck was going on?!

Her curiosity was in constant battle with her wish just to see it play out without any interference.

Because of the way they did it, it somehow didn't look even like sex. Though it never failed to turn her on. The three of them certainly liked it. She wasn't entirely sure about Ron's stance on the whole thing, but considering he was the one who gave head, she assumed that he liked it as well. He always got a boner after all. If they changed things up once in a while. If some of them at least kissed, or slept in each-other's beds. Something! Not that she wanted to see them fuck all that much. The blowjobs weren't too mechanical either. The things Ron did were essentially the same, but he didn't approach it the same way each time. At times it was quite clear that Ron wanted to make them cum as fast as possible, while on other occasions he took his time. He sure did look like he was enjoying the process regardless. Some of the blowjobs Harriet wasn't able to call other than passionate.

There were ten-to-twenty minutes of blowjobs, and then they were their old selves. Talking about Quidditch and other every-day stuff. As if Ron didn't just swallow three loads of cum, plus his own. Especially on week-ends, when instead of doing it right before bed they usually used mornings.

She hasn't even noticed how watching Ron give blowjobs over and over in a way warmed her to the idea. It was too gradual for her to become aware of the change. She wasn't a stranger to blowjobs even before, but her attitude changed a lot since the start of the year. By January she was started to get plagued by the thoughts of joining Ron to help him out with the other three. She didn't even think that it was not in her character. At least not in one of the Harriet Potter that was only a few months younger.

But there were still lingering feelings that it was weird because Ron was her best friend. Doing something like that side by side with her best friend didn't feel like a thing one does. Beside that, sometimes, or more like often, if Harriet was honest with herself, she wanted just to take Ron's place.

Soon after she caught herself on the thought that Ron SHOULD share. He got to play with three dicks. Three! And she got none. Where was fairness in that?! That was downright greedy on his part - to hoard all three of the dicks in the room, excluding his own.

Not that she ever had a problem with finding a willing wizard. But she was sure that that would've been different. Somehow. She wasn't even sure how exactly. But they were HER roommates as well. Why was Ron able to suck them off and she didn't? Why they never asked HER to do it? Not that she ever saw them ask Ron. They just did it. Got the supposedly magical call that it was a blowjob-time and went at it.

Many questions she had for months stopped bothering her. But not all though. While some others took their places. She just stopped caring as to Ron's motivations. In a way she got it. She still wasn't able to put it into words, but she felt like she was understanding. She began to wonder what would happen if one day she would just strip and stand among the other three. Would Ron start eating her out? Or at least would finger her? About that she was never all too serious. She just liked to imagine a look he might give her. That he finally would not be able to ignore her she had no doubts.

In February she was struck with the most crucial, in her opinion, realization. Which, unfortunately, still didn't lead anywhere, but only gave her another way of speculating. She realized that she might've not known some customs, which might've explained the whole thing. Despite her living in the wizarding world for years, there still were times, over and over, when she was stunned by something magical folk did which seemed abnormal by muggle standards. She was barely believing her own stupidity - the whole thing might've been completely normal from the start! At least among wizards, since she saw nothing even close to that among witches. Among them only Dean was a muggleborn, but he might've been let in on it long ago.

The library gave no answers. Mainly because she didn't know where to look. Asking Hermione or madam Pince for help wasn't an option. What could've she said? That Ron likes to stuff dicks in his mouth with her there and she wanted to know why?

Instead of real answers her mind often wandered, coming up with crazy explanations that could make sense in the context of the wizarding world.

She knew that cum contained magic. Not much, but some. It was mentioned in potions and that fact stuck in her mind her ever since. Not that Snape or Slughorn ever talked about human semen, but if magical creatures had magic in it, then it was safe to assume that wizards had something of that sort as well, humans are animals after all. She speculated that magical folk might consider losing semen as a bad thing as wasting one's own magic. So wanking, or more exactly wasting semen might not be allowed. Almost like the attitude some muggles had towards masturbation, only orders of magnitude more severe. That didn't answer anything though, because, just like Ron, others were able to wank and eat their own cum afterwards. Though maybe if one ate his own, the magic didn't return to him? Or overall the stigma of wanking was all that it took? Then why Ron did it? Or wanking in general was simply considered not a thing for wizards to engage in? So there might've been a tradition that among wizards in Hogwarts one per room was selected to take up the role of making others cum. They might've cast lots and Ron lost. Or because among the four of them Ron was selected last into Gryffindor. Being Weasley and all. Did that mean that most of other male Weasleys did the same? Would've Zabini been doing the same thing to his roommates if he decided to retake his last year? Did each room with wizards had a dedicated cocksucker? Or was it a purely Gryffindor tradition?

Still, it didn't answer why they did it right in front of her. Customs or not, they could've asked her to leave for a bit. Or even do it in a way that she would've never found out. But that was only on the assumption that they looked at it as something shameful. Their behaviour certainly showed the opposite. Several years ago Ron was blushing while he was talking with her about his first kiss. There was not a hint of embarrassment as Ron gave blowjobs. Just like one doesn't get embarrassed by brushing teeth. In a way Ron was brushing his teeth, only instead of a toothbrush he used dicks, and the toothpaste came at the end of brushing instead of at the beginning.

Harriet was sure that all her ideas were crazier than the real explanation and never took them seriously. Mostly she speculated just for the fun of it. The absurdity of her thinking sometimes got her worried that she might have been indeed hallucinating the whole thing from the very start. That the part of Voldemort's soul had been suppressing her schizophrenia, which started to manifest in this weird way. Maybe Neville didn't have a literal shlong of a cock and she just wanted him to have one, so her mind made her see it that way?

When the first two finished before Neville, Ron not just deepthroated him, but sometimes outright let Neville fuck his face. She doubted that that kind of thing could've been a product of her imagination. She was aware that she never has been good at creative thinking, and it was easier for her to believe that Ron indeed was able to swallow Neville's criminally-large cock all the way, than to accept that she dreamed it all up. So every time such thoughts came into her mind, she dismissed them in favour of taking everything at face value.

She still was quite baffled at how Ron was embarrassed about some innocuous thing like snogging, and not about the distinctly visible bulge in his throat that Neville's cock produced. It was a grotesque show. Which she still found quite hot though. From something like that she never was able to tear her eyes. Also, when it came to that, she never even tried to hold herself from sticking her hand in her panties. It wasn't a regular thing, so she didn't allow herself to pass on an opportunity.

Neville never outright asked for that. All four of them barely ever said anything while they were at it. Almost everything was conveyed through gestures, touches, caresses; they weren't even all that specific, but Ron seemed to understand what each wanted be it a slow down, or the other way around, and everything else.

As Neville bottomed out in Ron's mouth during face-fucking his thrusts were always slow and deliberate. As if he wasn't getting off on the sensations, but just on the notion of doing it. When Ron deepthroated Neville, he never took the dick all the way in. It was long enough, or more than enough, for him to hold it by its base and still have a lot of it to slobber on. But when Ron just sat there, letting Neville control the process, it always went all the way in until there was not a trace of the dick visible beyond Ron's overstretched lips. If Neville would've had a twat instead of a dick, it would've looked the same with Ron's mouth pressed into his crotch. If not for the ballsack squished into Ron's chin.

The sight of Ron's neck pulsating as it bulged out on Neville's in-stroke never ceased to amaze her. She didn't think anybody would've been able to remain indifferent to such a display. Plus there was no off-putting gagging or retching. Just normal barely audible squelching sounds that any sex would produce. In a way it wasn't even all that sexy. Especially in comparison to the way Ron was able to simply suck them off. But, just like one can't not marvel watching great feats of magic, she was unable not to watch Neville getting off that way.

Dean and Seamus never left until all of them were done. They didn't have boners, after finishing not long ago and all, but they still watched. Harriet liked that they never left right away. That way it wasn't to voyeuristic for her to keep watching alone with her fingers inbetween her legs.

On even rarer occasions Ron sucked on Neville's bollocks. Ron always had such a dreamy look while he was at it. Harriet didn't see the appeal herself in doing it, but she liked to watch knowing that Ron liked it. Not even once she saw Ron play Dean's or Seamus' balls in any way. Maybe it was because they weren't big fans of that. Or it was because the two of them, unlike Neville, were quite hairy, and it was Ron who didn't want to do that for them, they knew that and never asked.

Harriet considered it as one of the best things to watch - Neville stroking his cock while holding out of the way, letting out barely audible sighs now and then, and Ron slowly mouthing Neville's plump sack. Because they did it only if Dean and Seamus were already done, they didn't seem like they were in a hurry, what made it look so much better. Even the strokes of Ron's own cock became slower. If he didn't finish beforehand that is. If he did, then Ron just held Neville by the thighs. Ron did it so darn sensually that Harriet after the first time wondered if he was doing that on purpose, just to show off. So much different it looked from everything else. But soon she learned that she was mistaken. Mainly because Ron tended to cum while he was at it. As if he liked to suck on Neville's balls no less than Harriet liked to watch him do that.

The only thing that she disliked about Neville, was the way he finished most of the time. Dean and Seamus tended to cum in Ron's wide-open mouth. So that for a split-second Harriet was even able to see the jets of their cum, and if she was even more lucky - cum pooling on Ron's tongue. Not Neville though. If he didn't finish straight down Ron's throat, which to Harriet's annoyance he did more often than she would've liked, he still did it with his cock in Ron's mouth, so she wasn't able to see it. Plus from several glimpses Harriet knew that Neville came more than others. Once he stumbled, while standing still(!), just Neville-style, when he was about to cum. And he started to cum while in the process of falling. Then from being sprawled on the floor he let out a few more of quite plentiful spurts that covered Ron and the bed behind him.

Sometimes she just wanted to shout for Neville to stop with his rubbish and finish the same way Dean or Seamus did. So she would be able to see it. She would've been stunned if not horrified at the start of the year if she learned that such thoughts would get into her head before Christmas.

The first months of her eighth year during which she tried to be discreet were left behind and forgotten. Not that she ever stripped naked and spread her legs for everybody to see, but she stopped trying to hide what exactly she was engaged in as her eyes were glued to them - even a fleeting glance at her hardly ever left much ambiguity by the middle of the year. And week by week she still was becoming more and more careless about it. The only thing that she never forgot about was casting silencing charms on herself.

One Sunday morning, when she was lazily half-sitting half-lying on a stuffy armchair and watching yet another instance of Ron getting their roommates off barely a few steps away from her, she became so engrossed that her skirt skidded way up, fully revealing everything there was to reveal. She didn't notice it right away, but only when she saw Seamus' eyes glued to her half-spread legs. But before she was able to process it he averted his gaze, as if he wasn't sure whether it was alright for him to stare at her exposed twat. At that moment she wouldn't have minded for him to just step inbetween her legs and fuck her.

Even though she learned that day that she didn't mind all that much if any of them would see her that way, she wasn't able to do it intentionally again. It seemed like teasing, but the main reason was that she was unnerved and wasn't able to understand why the idea suddenly became so appealing to her.

After that day her wet dreams, in which one of the four of her roommates fucked her, intensified. Especially the ones with Ron eating cum straight out of her after she has been fucked, regardless whether it was his own or somebody else's. But those were only her dreams, not even desires all that much. There was a long way between giving head with somebody watching, which she indeed wanted to try in the near future, and fucking.

At the beginning of March in the span of just a few days she accosted a few Hufflepuffs, since they always seemed the most cordial and easy to deal with, and blew them without any reciprocation from their part. One on one, of course. Not like Ron. But that turned out to be not what she wanted. Close, but not exactly what she sought. One of them even had an exceptionally nice-looking cock, and she blew him twice with just a short pause inbetween. Still, she felt like there was something lacking.

After some rumination, Harriet had to admit to herself that not simply imagining, but even the idea of imagining blowing one of her roommates excited her more that all the blowjobs she gave to the Hufflepuffs combined. She knew those Hufflepuffs only by names and it didn't let her sort of connect with them. Those blowjobs were way too mechanical. As if stuffing some bland food in oneself while one wasn't hungry anymore.

She got so used to seeing the four of her roommates' boners, that she decidedly wanted to get to know how specifically THEIR dicks would feel in her hands. How they would taste. If she was given two choices - to stand among the three to try and get Ron eat her out, or to sit beside Ron and help him out with the three, she knew that the answer was the latter. Somehow the idea of letting Ron eat her out still was quite embarrassing, while giving a blowjob in front of him wasn't. At least if he was right beside her doing the same thing. They could've switched back and forth. Or gang up on Neville. She was quite curios whether licking and sucking Neville's smooth ballsack would be as fun as Ron made it seem to be.

If Ron liked cum that much, she would've agreed to blow one of the three and let him finish in Ron's mouth. In fact she would've preferred that option. The Hufflepuffs she has given head to did finish in her mouth and she even swallowed, just like she has seen Ron always do. And while their cum didn't taste exactly the same, it still didn't appeal to her in the slightest. As a token of appreciation she could've stroked Ron's cock while he was busy and had both hands occupied. Not blow him though. Taking Ron's cock in her mouth would've been just plain weird. He was her best friend. One does not suck on a cock of her best friend. Suck on one with her best friend doing the same right beside her though, seemed like a fine idea.

That was when Harriet understood that she stopped looking at Ron and Hermione with the same eyes as she had been for years. Seeing Hermione stuffing her mouth with a dick would've been just way-way too weird. The weirdest thing imaginable. Harriet wasn't even sure whether Hermione ever did such things. After the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament they came to a mutual understanding not to talk about that sort of things, and since then never had.

Ron, though, had no shame and no reservations. He just did it because he liked it. Not that Harriet knew that for sure, but she was pretty certain that was the case. Nobody loses a bet that makes him give three blowjobs every few days for months and months. One does it because one likes to do it. Especially considering Ron's undeniable attitude to it.

The end of the year drew nearer and nearer, and the five of them still kept at it, or more like the four of them plus Harriet. In a way they did it together and separately at the same time. Despite all her ideas and fantasies she never dared to approach them and only watched. Every few days, and most of the weekends, she kept diddling herself silly while watching more or less the exact same thing that, luckily for Harriet, never failed to excite her.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta needed. Email in the profile.


End file.
